Pegasus Seiya vs Sentry
goku_vs_superman____oh_wait_by_simbiothero_dd30t50.jpg|By Simbiothero VyPArTE.jpg|Picture this in the Fight Robert_Reynolds_(Earth-616)_from_Iron_Man_Vol_4_10_001.jpg|Think of this during the Fight VyPArTE (1).jpg|God Cloth DyB1FizXgAU_Cub.jpg|Merged With The Void Description Knights of the Zodiac versus Marvel Comics it's a Death Battle between two powerful Heroes who share a lot of similar powers as Super Human Warroirs with God Like powers maybe they're beyond that this is kind of like the next Goku vs Superman and it may be just as controversial. Interlude Pegasus Seiya Sentry Intermission Death Battle Results Original Track *''We'll call this Battle OST ''Marvelous Cosmos' '''it'll be a sort of like a mix of Marvelous and Emerald Heroes with a splash of Alive thorwn in (as it will have lyrics too) the Heroic and Space sounding Theme will be used to full effect a perfect blend of Anime and Super Hero music with a Synth Space theme and well written lyrics to represent both characters. *''The name '"Marvelous Cosmos" '''is meant to refer to both combatants '''Marvel'ous for the American Marvel Comics and 'Cosmo's for the Mystical Energy Source used by the Knights of the Zodiac (Funny enough Cosmo also refers to a Russian Telekinetic & Telepathic Space Dog in Marvel Comics) 'Cosmos '''can also refer to Pegasus Seiya & Sentry's connections to Space the Mystical Energy Cosmo was created by the Big Bang & Sentry has the Power of Multiple Suns. (Also refers to the Pegasus Constellation being Stars in the Cosmos) *''The Cover Image is Senry's S Logo in a circle but it's entirely Golden and Glowing with a firey field ignited around the ring a pair of Golden Metalic Pegasus Wings connected to it in a dormant state with an icy aura around them and some frost built up on the Metal.'' Trivia *The Connections between Pegasus Seiya and Sentry is that they are both extremely OP God Like Heroes who have connections to Space with their Powers (With Cosmo, a Multitude of Suns & the Pegasus Constellationand) and a number of similar powers between them like Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Enhanced Senses, Energy Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation, Telepathy, Matter Manipulation, Immortality, Ressurrection, Regeneration/Healing, Matter Manipulation, Soul Manipulation and so on. How would you rate this Death Battle Idea? Five Stars Four Stars Three Stars Two Stars One Star How Controversial do you think this Death Battle would be if it were to be made into an actual Death Battle Episode? Goku vs Super Man/Goku vs Super Man 2 Levels Ben 10 vs Green Lantern Levels Power Rangers vs Voltron Levels Hulk vs Doomsday Levels Gaara vs Toph Levels Thor vs Wonder Woman Levels Category:Comics Master 90 Category:Comics Master 90 DB Season 1 Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Immortal' Themed Death Battles Category:'Anime/Manga vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:Martial Arts Duel Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles Category:"God vs. God" Themed Fights Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Shonen Jump vs Marvel' themed Death Battles Category:Teenager vs Adult themed Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles